Count Botis
Count Botis is one of the two main playable characters of The First Summoning. He is a high ranking demon of one of Solomons 72 lesser keys. He was summoned by an average witch but swore to make her the greatest that has ever lived. Background Being born in a royal family in the Underworld, Botis always had been very spoiled. He was raised to be the heir of his father's title as Count of Hell. However Botis wanted more. He trained and trained, he ventured and eventually gathered a legion of demons which he eventually over time expanded to a total of sixty legions. Through his ventures he acquired the title of president and earl as well, a huge feat for a demon. Despite being one of the most powerful daemons in the Underworld he was summoned as one of the daemons of the conjurer Ciara. Appearance Botis appears as a man of average size with pitch black hair and menacing red eyes/viper-like green eyes. Two sharp horns appear out of his forehead and illuminating fangs. He wears a long black leather jacket. Underneath the jacket he wears a simple black shirt and black trousers. He wears a heavy chain around his neck, but still manages to move around swiftly. Along with that is a golden lock necklace strapped tight around his neck. He wears a pair of heavy dark boots. He wears fingerless black gloves and has green painted nails. Personality Although being a respected count, Botis is quite a childish person. He tends to act very bossy and doesn't take kind to authority. When having his new conjurer he acts rebellious and wants to do things his own way, but in the end is easy to control because of his child-like personality. He likes to mock his opponents during battle and often has a menacing look, filled with desire to bite his opponents. He has a habit to lick his lips. Powers & Abilities Botis is a skilled swordsman, wielding a sharp and bright sword. During his ventures his swordsman skills only improved. Aside these trained skills he has the natural ability to tell all things past and future and reconciles friends and foes. Poison flows through his blood which doesn't effect him but can effect others when they are scratched, bitten or slain by his blade. Despite him being an excellent swordsman, Ciara doesn't have the mana to summon such a powerful blade to the surface forcing Botis to leave it at his manor under the protection of Connir, his loyal lapdog. On the surface he relies on his magic which vary from flare's to poisons to a pool of red essence that summons hands out of it... kinda creepy. In his household he has five maidens who he can summon with his own mana, unlike his sword. They all come from different backgrounds and were carefully selected by Botis to join his household. Gallery CountBotisColored.png Count Botis.png|Count Botis in Doom Dome Battle 2 CountBotisExo.png|Botis as illustrated by . BotisPyro.png|Botis as illustrated by . Category:The First Summoning Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Original Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters